


Alone, Never Alone

by MerKat



Series: MerKat RPs [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Greg, Biting, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega!Mycroft, Omegaverse, PTSD!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerKat/pseuds/MerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes eight months for Gregory to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Mer had a bit of a dark idea and Kat was happy to oblige.

Mycroft Holmes moved quietly around his small flat. He could have afforded better, and maybe when the baby came he would. This was fine for now, for a man in exile from the life he'd always planned for himself. He touched his stomach. Getting close now. He couldn't end this, couldn't blame this unwanted child for the evil of its father, so he'd carried him. And he would raise him as well as he could. Alone.

Vienna's skies were gray. He sat carefully at his desk and opened up the day’s work. At least finding a position had been fairly easy for a man with his talents. He worked from home most days anyway and would continue to do so when the boy came. Besides home was safe from the questioning eyes who would see his stomach and not a bonding mark. He sipped his tea and rubbed his temple. A knock interrupted him and he frowned, wondering who would be calling at such an early hour.

Greg had rather expected the door to be slammed in his face and he'd already shoved a foot forward to prevent it from closing entirely. Still, he winced at the forceful pressure. The omega had always been strong, at least in personality, if not physically, and that strength manifested now in a blue glare and a continued attempt at forcing him out of the door. "I'm not leaving, you know," he said after a tense minute where neither of them was really quite winning. But there was a smell in the air that hurt and confused him. He was going to get to the bottom of this mess, but he refused to harm My on the way.

Eight months since he'd seen the alpha, and his heart still longed for him. He knew that scent and even the baby seemed to respond. He closed his eyes for a moment. He knew Greg's stubbornness was at least equal to his own. Really part of him was surprised it had taken him this long to track him down. Maybe Sherlock hadn't helped him much. Best to get this over with, he supposed. Letting go of the door, he turned as quickly as he could in his current condition and stalked to the kitchen. Might as well put the kettle on.

The flat he was finally allowed into was barren of personal touches, nothing like the flat the omega had owned throughout uni. But despite the lack of personal touches, the air was filled with the scent of Mycroft. Pregnant Mycroft. He wanted to be sick. Was the child his? Or was that why My had disappeared during his heat and never returned? Had he finally grown bored of Greg and mated another in his stead? And why hadn’t he just _told_ him?

Mycroft rubbed his temple again. “I know you have questions,” he said quietly. He was wearing a plain button-up shirt and trousers. Suits didn’t fit right anymore, and besides, there was no one to see him. Usually. He took out the tea and fixed Greg a cuppa automatically, remembering exactly how he liked it. Silently he passed him the mug, collected his own from next to the computer and sat at the kitchen table, looking up at him, hoping he’d have the strength to get through this encounter.

“Is it mine?” Greg blurted as he sat. He wanted it to be. More than anything. He’d always wanted to see My swollen with his child, dressed down in lounge bottoms and an old ratty t-shirt. But My had wanted to wait and he’d respected that. Always made sure precaution was taken from either of their sides during sex, and especially during the omega’s heat. In fact, eight months ago, he’d bought protection in anticipation of the heat that would be coming any time within the next week, just as he always had. He knew My was busy, but his omega always took time out of his schedule to let Greg service his heats. In a way, him doing that was almost as sweet as the exchange of _‘I love you’_ s that they’d never had the chance to get to. He’d kept his phone on all week, even during class, waiting for a call that had never come. And when he’d grown tired of waiting, worried at how long it was taken, he’d gone to his omega’s flat and found it devoid of life and scent. He’d collapsed in the walkway and hadn’t moved till the next morning. Now, now he was sitting across from the omega that had abandoned him, and he wanted to rage at him for that abandonment, but all he really wanted to do was pull that soft form back in his arms and bury his nose against his scent gland.

Mycroft could see all the pain in his alpha’s eyes. And Greg should be his alpha, should have been a long time ago. The careful life he’d planned for himself had been dashed to pieces and now he had nothing but this child. He bowed his head, unable to meet his gaze and shook his head. “No, Gregory. It is not.” It was the truth, and he expected Greg to walk out, maybe throw his mug against the wall on the way. He was unacceptable now, tainted. The nightmares would be back tonight.

Hurt and possessive rage swept through him, and he didn’t even realise his grip had tightened around his mug until it shattered in his hand, drenching his skin with hot tea. He barely even noticed that. All of his focus was on the way the omega wouldn’t look at him, the defensive curl of shoulders thinner than when he’d been his, the flinch at the sound of breaking ceramic, the protective wrapping of hands around his gravid belly, _the way his omega wouldn’t look at him_. The child wasn’t his wasn’t his wasn’t his _wasn’t his_. There were stinging lines along his palms that he paid no attention to, his throat working furiously to control the level of his voice and to not say something stupid. Finally, he managed to grind out a single word: “Whose?”

Mycroft was shaking. He shook his head again. “I cannot say,” he managed, voice wavering. He remembered another voice. The threats. And he knew they could be carried out, would be carried out, if his silence was broken. He wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted to beg Greg for forgiveness, but really this wasn’t his own fault to begin with, was it? Or was it simply his pride that had brought him here. If he’d allowed Gregory to bond with him… how many nights and days had he spent thinking about what might have been, should have been?

The omega’s reaction was so far from expected, the scent of absolute terror abruptly thick in the air, that it startled the alpha out of his near-feral state. He’d found in his training to become a police officer that he had a really good sense of when something was absolutely and utterly _wrong_. And now was one of those times. He’d seen reactions of cheating mates confronted with their infidelities, and though they were afraid of their mate’s reactions, or possibly smug about them, this was nothing like that. This reaction was more akin to the those he’d seen on other victims. Victims of unspeakable crimes that were in some ways worse than death. His hands tightened subconsciously around the remains of his tea cup again. “My. Did you _let_ someone take your heat?”

Focusing on breathing, Mycroft ran his face through his hands. Technically the threat was for the man’s identity, not the crime itself. “I...did not have a choice in the matter.” Tears threatened his eyes and he still couldn’t meet Greg’s gaze.

He wanted to rage and rip apart and murder. He wanted to take his mate roughly against the table and restake his claim. He wanted-- he wanted-- The smell of fresh tears pulled him roughly from his red thoughts, and his head snapped up. The auburn-haired man was angled away from him, a prey’s instinct to protect themselves from a predator and yet not take their eye from them. Abruptly, he stood, the quickness of the motion dropping his chair to the hardwood and making the omega flinch dreadfully. Disgusted at himself and the one who’d done this to his omega, tore his omega from him, had him walking away from the small table, only to take up pacing in the entryway.

Trying to blink away the tears, Mycroft slipped awkwardly to his knees, crawling to pick up the pieces of shattered mug from the floor. A sliver cut his finger and he ignored it. This was where he belonged anyone, wasn’t it? On the floor. Greg hadn’t left yet, which surprised him. He managed to gather the big pieces and right the chair, using it to struggle to his feet again, afraid to even look in the direction where he could smell the alpha. Why didn’t he just leave?

The sight of his once-proud omega crawling on the floor, picking up his mess only incensed the alpha more. Mycroft belonged in fitted suits, not lounge clothes. He deserved to be picked up after, not to be the one picking up. He was supposed to have all the help he could ask for without even asking for it, not to be going through something like this alone. Greg stopped pacing and turned, facing the stock-still redhead. Expression grim, he took three strides forward and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t a nice kiss, not particularly, but it was My’s lips against his own and he’d _missed that_. “I dreamt of you every night after you disappeared,” he whispered.

A sob broke free of Mycroft’s chest. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he couldn’t say. He dropped his head to Greg’s shoulder and gripped his shirt, breathing in his scent. Before Greg, he’d grown used to being alone, and now he’d thought he’d have to get used to it again. He had no pride left as he cried against Greg’s shoulder, breathing in his scent as if he hadn’t breathed air since he left his side.

As his once-strong omega broke down against him, all the alpha could do was wrap him in his arms and hold him tight. He nuzzled against an auburn temple and slowly shushed his almost-mate, wishing things had turned out so much different. Wishing it was his pup in the omega’s belly. Wishing My would tell him who’d raped him.

Mycroft’s tears finally slowed and he hiccuped, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice ragged. He didn’t know what else to say. He never wanted to leave Greg’s arms again, not even for a minute.

“Don’t apologise. Just... don’t leave me again,” he whispered back, not loosening his arms even as he felt his omega’s sobs die down. “Please.” My didn’t answer and he somehow hadn’t expected him to, but the silence weighed heavily on his heart. “I want to touch you.”

“I never wanted anyone else.” Mycroft picked his head up and made himself meet Greg’s eyes. There was anger there still, and sorrow. The baby picked that moment to kick and he knew Greg could feel it between them. Biting his lip, Mycroft looked down again.

Startled at the jab to his stomach, Greg jerked back a little, staring down between them. “Can... Can I?” he asked breathlessly, slowly starting to pull up the omega’s shirt, fingers itching to press against sorely-missed skin.

Mycroft nodded. “I’m having a boy,” he said softly. “He... said he would leave me pregnant.” His voice shook again and he took a breath. Greg’s hand was warm on his skin and his eyes slipped closed at the touch.

 _’He.’_ So it was a male alpha. That narrowed the list, not by much, but helpfully. Slowly, he sunk to his knees, pushing My’s shirt up as he went until he was face-to-face with the pregnancy that wasn’t his. Even so... Greg leaned forward, nuzzling at the soft skin, taking in the mixed scent of his omega and the alpha that had raped him in the form of a pup. It made him want to be sick. But knowing what the assailant smelled like was more important than he could put into words. And he needed to get used to the scent. If My would allow him to stay, he would be a father to the boy, if only because he was his omega’s and because his omega would love him.

Watching him, Mycroft’s heart swelled with love. Still tinged by fear, though. Cautiously, he reached out a hand to run it through Greg’s hair. “If... if you can’t stay... I’ll understand.” He’d heard of it happening before, alphas that couldn’t bear to be around a child their omega sired by someone else. His heart would break, all over again, but he would understand.

“You’re never leaving me again, Mycroft Holmes,” Greg growled, curling possessive fingers around clothed thighs and nipping sharply at hipbone exposed by the raised shirt.

Mycroft gasped. Panic spiked through him and he stumbled back, running into the counter. Hands fluttering, he tried to slide further away. He knew this was _Gregory_ but it didn’t stop the fear. Finding himself in a corner, he covered his face with his hands, shaking all over again.

The scent of fear exploded so quickly and potently in the small flat that it almost made him fall over. As it was, he wavered dangerously on his knees as he tried to blink sudden tears from his eyes. When his vision cleared and he could breathe properly again, he found his omega pressed as far into a corner as he could get, head in his hands as he trembled violently. In the past, something like that would have aroused My like nothing else. Whatever had been done to him truly had broken him. Slowly, he crawled forward, whispering all the while. “I’m sorry, My. I’m so sorry. I won’t do that again. I promise. I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t make me leave.” As soon as he reached the shivering form, he carefully curled himself up at the bare feet like a cat, waiting anxiously.

It took a few minutes for him to calm down enough to be aware of Gregory at his feet. Carefully he slid to the floor and buried his head against his alpha’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he said again, still shaking. “I don’t want you to leave.” He started crying again. “I’ve missed you so much. I... I’ve been so alone…”

"Me too, My. Me too." It had been _so long_ since he felt this, his omega in his arm and a pert nose to his neck. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around the man against him, stroking along the curve of a spine more pronounced than he remembered. He wondered if the pregnancy was the cause and he began to knead at the stiff muscles under his hands. The reaction was instantaneous: a low groan against his neck and a sudden armful of pliant omega. He smiled into the hair tickling his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his omega's temple. God, he'd missed this more than he could ever put into words.

Mycroft's shivers subsided. Greg was here, Greg wanted to be here. "Perhaps we should get off the floor," he muttered. Not that he wanted to move. "I'm sorry I reacted that way."

"My, stop apologising. Please. It's not your fault and saying that is only going to make me angry," the alpha reprimanded. He groaned as he got off the floor, carefully pulling the omega up after him. He started walking them deeper into the flat and paused at the sight of the bed in the sitting room. In fact, looking around, there didn't seem to be a bedroom at all. Pretending he hadn't noticed, he walked My to the bed and helped him to lay down. Greg hovered for a moment, staring down at his omega. Even with a face blotched red from crying, he was still beautiful and Greg was still hopelessly in love with him. Gingerly, the alpha laid down,stretching out along the mattress and letting the omega initiate as much or as little contact as he wanted.

Mycroft carefully rolled to his side and adjusting his belly. Cautiously he cupped Greg's face. "I love you," he admittedly quietly. He grasped Greg's hand and brought it to his face, kissing the fresh cuts from the mug and inhaling his scent mixed with the tea. How much did he need this?

"Love you," Greg murmured back, relieved to find his omega initiating. But there was a primal need clawing at his insides and if he didn't acknowledge it, it would explode into something so very ugly. "I need to touch you," he nearly growled. "I need to touch your skin and I need you covered in my scent."

Biting his lip, Mycroft nodded. Keeping his eyes fixed on Greg's, he unbuttoned his shirt carefully. There were still some faded scars, and he wondered if his alpha would notice them. He breathed carefully, finally getting the shirt off and laying it neatly to the side. He was thinner, he knew that, except for the great belly between them. Still with his eyes on Greg’s he started on his trousers. He needed Greg's comforting scent as well.

Greg's breath caught in his throat after inch after inch of pale, freckled skin was revealed, and then had to hold it there as healed scars shimmered silver in the early morning sunlight. Some of them were ambiguous turns and twists of healed skin, but others, like the one disappearing over a frail shoulder, were so obviously bite marks that it made him see red. His fingers trembled with the force of his fury as he hurriedly ripped away his own clothes. Soon, his omega's form was bare and before him for the first time in eight months and it made his blood shiver in his veins.

"Please just go slow," said Mycroft. He could see the heat in Greg's eyes. He knew it was probably too much to ask of the alpha, even as he grew damp at the scent of his obvious arousal. Mycroft leaned in to kiss him, closing his eyes as he ran a hand along his once-familiar body.

My was going to let him...? Soft lips closed over his own, the firmness of the pregnancy pressing into his stomach as a timid tongue swept across the seam of his lips. He palmed freckled shoulders and swept his hands down the omega's body, refamiliarising himself with the soft skin. When he reached hips, his grasp tightened and he slowly rolled the omega until My was straddling him, smaller cock just barely tapping against his own.

Mycroft breathed as he looked down at Greg. This felt better, being allowed to ride him. "If... if you still want to bond with me... Not like I have a reason to wait anymore."

“I’ve always wanted to bond with you.” The sight of his omega rising above him was a fantastic sight, always had been, and it had been too long since he’d seen it. “But I told you that I would wait until you were ready and that still stands. I would love to have you as my omega, if you’ll allow me.” He put his hands tight around My’s hips and helped him slide slowly onto his cock. His fingers tightened and he had to toss his head back at the sorely-missed sensation. There hadn’t been anyone else for him in the last eight months; he hadn’t wanted anyone else.

Mycroft moaned softly. He picked up one of Greg's hands to scent his wrist since he couldn't easily reach his neck from here. "And I've always wanted you." Tears stung his eyes all over again. Part of it was relief at the comforting sensation of Gregory inside of him. More of it was regret. "I no longer have any career to wait for. I want this child to have a proper family, a proper father." He moaned again as Greg moved deeper inside of him, slowly, lovingly. "You've always been the most important thing. I was simply too blind to my own ambitions."

“You are many things, Mycroft Holmes, but blind is not one of them,” Greg said firmly, stretching out the fingers of his captured hand to lightly trace along a pale jaw. "Your ambitions are just one of the things I love about you. Amazing proof that you’re not like other omegas." Slowly, carefully, he anchored the omega in his lap with his other hand around the soft waist and scooted backwards until he could prop his back against the wall. Now Mycroft's head was barely above his and he could reach his omega's scent gland without having to work too hard around the extended belly between them.

Mycroft moaned softly at his warm breath on his scent gland. "I don't have any ambitions anymore," he said quietly. "But I am so glad you found me."

“I’m glad, too,” Greg slurred as he nuzzled into his omega’s neck. “But you don’t have to give up on the life you wanted. Single parents manage all the time and there are two of us now.” He nipped gently at the skin under his lips. His knot was starting to swell and at the first push of it against My’s rim, the omega froze in his lap and he instantly followed suit.

Mycroft breathed deeply. He buried his nose against Greg's hair, focusing on his scent. After a few moments he nodded, pushing down against his alpha. He wasn’t bound to the bed, he wasn’t held down. This was Gregory and he was safe. He moaned, relaxing into the familiar pleasure.

His heart had stopped for a moment and, as My allowed him to pierce him with his half-filled knot, it started beating again. As much as he wanted to knot and bond his omega, if he was asked to stop, he would do so in a second. But as he he continued to thrust gently in and out of his omega, his knot popping in and out in a slow rhythm, My remained fairly lax against him. Even in their slowest love-making sessions prior, his orgasm had never coalesced so slowly in his bollocks or at the base of his spine. It was _delicious_. 

Mycroft moaned. It was like a dream, Greg here below him. Their orgasms seemed to come only slowly, but that was okay. It was everything he’d wanted. He angled his head, offering his throat to Greg, wanting to bond, to know that this nightmare was, if not over, at least moving towards a brighter future for the two of them. And this child.

He felt a strange mix of emotions rising in him at his omega offering himself to his alpha, baring his neck without prompt. “I’m... I’m coming now, My. I’m going to bite you, I’m going to knot you, and I’m going to be everything you could want of me as your mate. I’m going to be here for both of you.” There were tears streaming from his lover’s eyes as he leaned forward, opening his mouth and readying his teeth. His hands were firm on My’s waist as he thrust his knot into his mate and bit down with the cresting tide of his orgasm.

Crying out, Mycroft jerked and came as his mate bit down on him. There was a moment of panic, and then overwhelming feeling of safety, security, _Gregory_. He groaned, his orgasm and Greg’s pumping together. His head dropped down, shaking and moaning.

He was overwhelmed with physical sensation and emotion and all he could concentrate on was the wet heat around his knot and the scent gland between his teeth. My was finally _his_. His cock continued to pump out load after load of seed, filling his mate, filling his mate with his scent, as his saliva was absorbed into the omega’s scent gland. From now on, anyone with a decent distance of his mate would be able to tell who his alpha was, that he was mated.

Mycroft panted as Greg finally disengaged his bite. He whimpered and collapsed against his alpha. He was Greg’s and Greg was his. He couldn’t make words right now, just closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of their combined mating. He was still scared, still didn’t know what would happen to them. His attacker was still out there, after all. But in this moment he was safe.

**.oOo.**

A week or so later Mycroft was in the grocery store, doing a bit of shopping. Greg was unpacking their new flat and wrestling with the baby furniture. He’d told his alpha he couldn't possibly move back to London so close to the birth. The truth was, he still wouldn’t feel safe there. Here, at least, he was removed from the threat. He even hummed a bit as he picked up a can to read it. Suddenly a scent made him freeze, pulling in on himself before he even turned his head.

“Oh my, My. What a coincidence, isn’t this?” Jim stared at the omega in front of him, frozen in place with a can in his hand, the scent of fear pouring from him in waves. He took a deep breath, savouring that smell and letting it be known that he was doing so with a low, satisfied hum. Instantaneously, a tremor wracked the tall omega’s spine and the alpha stepped right up to him, sliding a hand up under the loose jacket and shirt to place his palm against skin. “And look, even after our delightful conversation, you’ve gone and found yourself a mate.” Leaning up on the tips of his toes, he licked a wide stripe across the fairly fresh mating mark.

Shaking, Mycroft tried to jerk away. “I did what you wanted. I left London. I told no one. What more could you want from me?” He fumbled with his mobile in his pocket, hoping he could dial Greg without the alpha realizing. Risky, but he could hardly stand here and take this.

“Naughty, naughty, naughty,” Jim admonished, reaching his other hand around the front of his unborn progeny and pulling the mobile from unresisting fingers. “And yes, you did leave London as I wanted. You spoke to no one, as I wanted. But oh, I don’t recall giving you permission for this.” With his last word, he pulled his hand from the man’s lower back and raised it to let his fingers trail along the circular bite mark. Such an intimate touch. This time the tremor was of disgust as well as fear. He smiled.

“Please just leave me alone. I won’t tell anyone,” Mycroft was trying to hold himself together, hoping anyone else would come down this aisle and break this wicked spell. “You never wanted this child, just wanted to make me suffer. And you’ve succeeded.” He hefted the can in his hand, wondering if he could turn fast enough to hit Moriarty upside the head with it and get away. 

It truly was adorable how the omega believed to have found his strength again. How he believed that a sweet plea was all Jim needed to give in. But it wasn’t quite so sweet as the sounds the omega made in heat, helplessly spread under him, begging and crying. Without warning, hard, heavy metal collided with a side of his head, catching him on the delicate curve of his temple. He was seeing stars and stumbling into the shelves before he’d even predicted that the omega would actually attempt to hurt him. 

Mycroft yanked his phone back and hurried down the aisle, hardly daring to breath as he moved into a crowd of people He got a few looks and realized he still smelled like fear. At least the new flat was close. Right now he just wanted Greg. Moriarty had broken his promises by coming here, perhaps it was time to break his own silence.

He’d always been a bit of a light sleeper, but at the slamming of a door and the acrid scent of his mate’s fear, he was off the sofa and halfway across the room before he’d even properly woken. “My?” he called, body tense with worry. “Mycroft, where are you!”

“Right here, Gregory.” Mycroft’s voice was terse. “He’s here.” He looked at his mates eyes, leaning against the wall. His breath was still short from nearly running home.

There was a strange scent hanging around his mate’s bondbite and at his lower back, a scent that he’d become familiar with over the last few days as he’d constantly scented his omega and his pregnancy. The scent of the _other_. The alpha growled and, in seconds, had crowded My against the wall, his hands everywhere as he nuzzled and licked at his mate’s neck to reaffirm his scent claim. He was a heartbeat away from ripping away trousers and pants and taking his mate against the wall when the front door, for which no one had a key, opened again, just as he was pulling long legs around his waist.

Mycroft’s eyes went wide. “Gregory.” His alpha nearly dropped him as he pulled his gun from its holster,bringing it to bear on Moriarty’s head. “Gregory wait,” he panted, grabbing his free hand afraid it was too late.

The alpha to which the scent belonged was standing in their doorway, a large gash on his temple and breathing hard. Just a few feet away, Greg had his pistol out, pointed solidly at the rapist’s forehead. Sure, My was gripping at his unoccupied hand, was begging him to not shoot, but his occupied hand was trembling with fury and the other alpha was _right there_.

Moriarty smiled. "Greg, if he dies, my family is in grave danger." He wanted him to pull the trigger, to end this nightmare. But the whole reason for fleeing had been to keep his family safe. 

“Oh really? Do elaborate,” Greg growled as he flicked off the gun’s safety. Rather than moving back out into the hallway, the other alpha closed the still-open front door and moved further into the flat, Greg tracking his progress carefully with the muzzle.

"He's the head of a vast criminal network. We came into initial contact via my work. He intercepted my message to you about my heat. And he's the reason I fled and said nothing. He said so long as I did, they and I would be safe." _Fly_ , the man had said, laughing cruelly. 

Slowly, hesitantly,Greg lowered the gun. "Do you still have any friends at work, My?" The alpha in front of him only had to stay alive to keep his mate and his mate's family safe. Luckily, not all limbs were required. "Anyone who can come get him? He can't give orders for your family to be hurt if he doesn't have any contact with the world."

"I do," Mycroft said quietly, sending off three hasty text messages, watching them both. 

"If I go silent it's the same as killing me," sneered Moriarty.

Greg was like lightning, rushing forward and slamming the butt of his gun into the criminal's head to knock him unconscious. Behind him, his mate gasped in surprise or horror, or both, but the alpha ignored him in favour of rifling through the pockets of the expensive suit. Triumphantly, he pulled out a mobile and handed it to My. "Think you can replicate his style of text writing long enough to get your family to safety?"

Mycroft nodded, leaning against the wall as he worked. He just wanted this to be over.

All the alpha could do was stand by and watch his mate do what he did best while Greg stood guard over their hostage. As tense as Mycroft was though, there was an expression sliding into place on the omega's face: the intelligent, cunning determination that had been a hallmark of his dedication to his job. Seeing it now only confirmed his original thought that even a child wouldn't be enough to draw his brilliant omega from the job he loved.

Looking up, Mycroft wondered at the expression on Greg's face. "Two gentlewomen will be here shortly to take him into custody. I believe my family will be secured." A shiver went through him. "And I also believe I've started having contractions."

"Good, that's real goo-- What?!" Greg suddenly felt dazed by his mate's word. And then that was immediately turned into anxious panic as his mind split in two: stay with Moriarty and ensure he was handed to the proper people, or get My to a hospital. "Ahhh..." he breathed out, feeling incredibly lost and eyes shooting to his omega's, desperate for instruction.

"There is no need for panic Gregory. As this is my first child, I should have quite a while before I'm in danger of actually giving birth. Plenty of time for them to get him into custody."

"Okay," he managed to breath out. "Yeah okay sure." Despite his words, the alpha found himself in a crouch, hands in his hair and head between his legs. Distantly, he could hear his omega telling him to calm down and breathe deep. But it was a tad overridden by _the pup is coming!_

Mycroft made his way over and got Greg into a chair, sitting in his lap and breathing him in as he stroked his hair. He cooly kept an eye on the limp form occupying their rug. Finally there was a knock and he called for them to come in.

Mycroft had settled the alpha's nose against his scent gland and he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, absorbing his omega's calm. He startled and tightened his arms when there was a knock on the door, and relaxed again when My bade them to enter. Two suited women strode in, both alphas, and they took one look around before nodding at My and picking up the unconscious criminal. Greg didn't even realise how much tension he was still holding until the front door closed and he collapsed back into the chair, his omega falling after him with a soft sound of surprise.

Mycroft kissed him. "Now you can get me to hospital."

**.oOo.**

Very early the next morning Greg was holding their son while Mycroft studied his mobile. "My family is secure. And I've been offered a position back in London."

Entranced by the sight of a tiny Mycroft in his arms, he almost didn't hear his mate. When the words finally sunk in, his head snapped to regard his reclining omega. "I miss London, but I'm happy to remain here if that's what you want."

Setting the phone aside, Mycroft took his hand. "What do you want?" he asked quietly. "I'm afraid you have been treated quite poorly by this whole situation."

" _I've_ been treated poorly?! Mycroft you were-" He bit off what he was about to say, suddenly becoming aware of his rising volume and the sleeping newborn in his arms. He took a few moments to wrangle his emotions in, bending over the bundle in his arms to take in the lovely scent, letting it calm him. "I just want you to be happy, My."

Mycroft looked at him steadily. He held the child with comfortable ease. "I have you. The villain will no longer trouble us and our child is healthy. I would not be opposed to resuming my career, but we have to think of him as well."

"Then we'll go back to London. You can get settled back into your job, and I'll take care of this one until you get settled. I took vacation leave at work and if I explain why I need more time, I know they'll give it to me." Vienna was lovely, but he missed London. And he wanted nothing more than to install his omega in his territory.

Scooting over and taking the baby, Mycroft encouraged Greg to join him in the bed. "We should name him after you. His father."

Greg couldn't help but blush and almost trip over his own hands as he followed his omega into the bed. "No, My, I can't possibly-- I mean--" His words were garbled in mouth as he tried to turn down his mate's offer. "I didn't even do anything. You carried him for... eight and a half months while I didn't even know he existed. It wouldn't be right," he protested.

Mycroft kissed him gently. "You've eased my burden considerably."

"I'm glad. I'm really... glad," he murmured, settling in next to Mycroft and wrapping his arms around his mate and their son. "I guess, sure, if you want to call him that, that's up to you."

Mycroft scented him. Safe and happy, for the first time in a long time, and hopeful about the future.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t forget to review and to stop by and see [Mer](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and [Kat](http://themadkatter13-fanfiction.tumblr.com) on our tumblrs! :3


End file.
